The Wardens
by scrawlx1012
Summary: OC story...Four people...one team formed by a man thought to be dead...and one mysterious journey...join Richard and three other misfits as they strive to find their place in life between fighting numerous villains...Join the Warden Initiative.Takes place at the end of S2.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Richard walked towards the gates with a smile on his face. Soon he would be home and be rid of the dreaded place in London known as St Francis College after a long day of homework.

"Hey Richard!" A female voice called out.

Richard turned around to find himself bear hugged by a familiar looking girl, with black hair tied in a set of pigtails and dark brown skin like his own; it was his petite best friend, Celina Ogbonna.

"Celina...can't...breath" Richard whispered as his ribs were crushed.

"Oh, sorry" Celina said sheepishly before she let go and gave him her trademark smile.

Richard breathed a small sigh of relief. As he glanced down at his shorter friend briefly, today she wore her wackiest red shirt of the week which read "I'm a tree hugger and a lover!" and a set of blue jeans, slung on her back was a black rucksack like Richard's own.

"Well, well, well what do we have here...the two lovebirds here to plan their next date!" A voice croaked from a few metres away.

Richard swivelled his head around and found himself staring at the speaker, a short and skinny boy known as Tyrone, he wore a black beanie, a gray gillet, blue jeans and sandals

"First he's not my boyfriend and second just shut up Tyrone and go fuck a monkey!" Celina retorted, before Richard could respond.

"Okay that's it you bitch!" Tyrone said as he strode forward and shoved Celina backwards.

Richard narrowed his eyes as Celina fell to the ground and raised his fist which he then drove forward into Tyrone's cheek knocking the boy back into a crowd of onlookers.

"Aw look at the Loser fightning back!" A voice called out from the crowd as Celina got up and stared at Richard in shock.

"What were you thinking,I was totally gonna brian him!" Celina whispered in his ear.

"I _was_ thinking,if I didn't punch him my mum wouldn't forgive me..." Richard whispered back as he backed away from the growing crowd.

"You tell your mum about these things? Oh My Days your a mummy's boy!" Celina teased.

"Who the fuck pushed Tyrone onto me!" A voice yelled.

"It was Richard, he completely pummelled Tyrone!" A voice cried out.

"Man Like Richy!" Another voice yelled enthusiastically.

"Sounds like someone's got fans..." Celina whispered in Richard's ear as he stood paralysed on the spot by all the attention.

" _Shut up_...and let's get out of here." Richard moaned in reply as he grabbed Celina's hand.

"Dweeb!" Another voice called out.

Suddenly, Richard's temporary embarrassment was forgotten as he saw numerous people getting pushed out of the way to reveal a fairly tall boy with blonde hair which was closely cropped, he stood at an impressive 6 ft 2 like Richard.

If there was one thing Richard Danquah hated it was a bully. _Figures I'd have to deal with something like this..._ he thought to himself as he dodged a punch thrown by the brawny blonde before him known as Drake Sutherland. The boy much like his nickname "The Dolt" was a simple minded boy from one of the richer families in London who liked to play it tough.

"Look Drake, I really don't want to fight you, I mean what would you gain out of fighting me...I'm not exactly the strongest guy in the park am I?" Richard said as he strode forward and held up a bony arm with an as fearful face that he could muster. _Please go away and let me go home...my mum's going to slaughter me if I'm late..._

"Shut Up! We're done when I say were done!" Drake said as he lunged for Richard's navy shirt and tie, only for the bony boy to sidestep away, sending Drake rocketing forwards.

Richard smiled with a hint of satisfaction as he heard a few laughs from the crowd.

"Alright that's it loser, your dead meat!" Drake shouted in anger as he dusted off his jeans and cracked his knuckles.

"Excuse Mr Sutherland but what exactly are you doing here!" A deep voice growled from the crowd.

Drake stood up still with his back straight as the crow parted to reveal a bald man with peach coloured skin, a black goatee and a black suit. Richard immediately straightened up and tried to look serious. Standing before him was the head teacher, Mr Augustus Pike, perhaps the most feared man in the school. According to the rumours Richard had heard around the college, Mr Pike was an ex- soldier from the army who had once tried to bite off someone's ear.

"Shouldn't you kid's all be home and as for you Mr Sutherland your going straight back to Miss Keane's detention and your staying for three hours." Mr Pike said stoically as he clapped his hands twice which signalled the end of the day's events.

Richard let out a huge sigh of relief and motioned for Celina to follow him to the bus stop but not before he felt a shoulder barge from a few random students who were clearly annoyed at the foul mood Drake was going to take out on the them during the next day.

 _ **Half an Hour Later...**_

After being on the receiving end of Celina's banter on the bus, Richard began the slow walk down his street until his red door, number 25. Richard sighed as he pulled out his keys and entered the terraced house. Richard's hazel eyes were quickly met by darkness; stumbling clumsily towards the kitchen he turned on the light to see the biggest shock of his life.

Sat across from him was his mother, Anita Danquah, eating a tub of ice cream with a wide grin on her face? Before Richard could even greet his mother the tub was slammed down on the circular dinner table.

"So...Richy Rich...you have come home at this time and instead of greeting your mother you have decided to race here and eat?" Richard's mother asked harshly, her African accent ripping apart Richard's heart slowly as he sat cross legged on the floor.

"Sorry." Richard muttered.

"What was that? If you are in my house you will speak up!" Richard's mother chastised.

"Sorry I was late mum it won't happen again." Richard said hoping against hope that his mother was done with her lecture.

"Your report card came today." Richard's mother said, narrowing her hazel eyes.

"Look I know my grades aren't up to scratch but there's a reas-"Richard started before he was cut off by his mother's golden brown hand being raised.

Richard flinched.

"You think that you can explain a B, A and D?" Richard's mother asked.

Richard looked down and stared at the marble floor beneath him.

"I know that since you got mugged it has been hard to concentrate for your exams but that is not an excuse for a D in your report. Psychology you got an A, English Literature B but why has economics become a D?" Richard's mother said expectantly.

"I don't know, when I done the test I felt I done good." Richard replied nervously.

"I will tell you why you failed Economics. All you spend your weekends doing is games and football. Let me ask you, will football and games make you become a doctor? Why can't you be like Celina, her mother called and she got A's in all her subjects?" Richard's mother asked sternly.

"I don't want to be a doctor." Richard blurted out; he covered his mouth quickly and hoped his mother hadn't heard what he had just said. _Idiot...why did I have to say that when she has the wooden spoon in her hand...stupid...stupid...stupid..._ Richard thought to himself as he awaited his fate.

"What? You don't want to be a doctor? Even your grades are telling you to be a doctor. B stands for Be, A stands for A and D stands for Doctor! Foolish boy, if you are not careful I will ban you from football training and get your father to beat you!" Richard's mother ranted.

 _Oh well...seeing as she's all heated up I might as well try and argue with her...I am not a stupid mummy's boy!_

"Mum why do you always do this, Celina's not even doing that much better than me and she doesn't want to be a doctor, I don't even know why your complaining so much anyway..I've practically got the grades I need to go to Queen Mary in London anyway..." Richard replied quickly.

"Heh! Look at you _stupid fool_ , is the minimum the maximum... _NO_...you think that me and your father have spent thousands of pounds on you for you to get D, idiot! I don't know who has taught you that stupid behaviour at school and I know it wasn't Celina, but until you apologise for your foolery you will not be accepted into _this_ house, go to your room, get changed and get out!" Richard's mother shouted.

Richard let out a small snigger. _She can't be serious right?_

"What are you doing here? Go upstairs and pack, this day you will see what it is like to be homeless!" Richard's mother said as she removed her sandal and threw it at Richard's forehead, smacking him right in the centre of his eyes.

Richard glared at his mum and stomped up the stairs.

"Hey! Come and pick up my shoe!" Richard's mother yelled.

 _Screw this..._ Richard thought to himself as he practically tore off his shirt and the rest of his suit and replaced them with blue jeans and a black hoodie alongside his favoured black anorak. He then emptied out his black rucksack and slung it on his shoulder. Richard quickly sifted through his drawers and found £80 in cash and shoved the wad of notes into his pocket. Stomping down the stairs he gave a quick indifferent glare at his mother and strode out the front door.

 **Dun Dun Duuunn...This story takes place after season 2,so this was an introductory chapter to my new story titled the Wardens, this story will mainly revolve around Richard and his journey(there will be major and minor roles and a whole lot of SHIELD/HYDRA too), but in order to make this story extra special I've decided to make this a SYOC, you** **must PM** **me your character otherwise your OC will not be expected ,if you're a guest feel free to send it through a form is on my profile.**

 **Here's the form :**

 **Name**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age: (16 -30)**

 **History(How they joined The Main Team/SHIELD/HYDRA, their life so far and their past)**

 **Personality(detailed)**

 **Appearance: (eye colour, hair colour and style, skin tone, height, build)**

 **Allegiance: The Main Team (this is for main characters), SHIELD, HYDRA, Inhuman or freelance (this basically means that their loyal to themselves)**

 **Powers(nothing too OP)**

 **Weapons:**

 **How did they get their powers:**

 **Weaknesses of their power:**

 **Can I kill them off at some point:**

 **Other: Anything I missed out?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The moment Richard stepped outside the freezing cold of the night slapped him right in the face. _Dammit why's it so bloody cold...maybe I can ring up Celina and ask if I can stay the night,_ he thought to himself as he rubbed his hands together and walked towards the nearest cafe just across the street called "The Blitz".

Richard opened the door of the cafe to reveal a dingy and dim lit room and a few people who looked as if they had been through a dirt hurricane. Richard gulped as he walked towards the counter, rang the bell and waited for a few minutes for the cafe's owner to appear.

Soon enough, the cafe's owner known in the local area as "Beefy Beryl" appeared. She was a rather large woman with beefy arms and a build which stretched her denim dress.

"What'll it be lad?" Beryl asked.

Before Richard was about to reply a man suddenly loomed next to him.

"Two cups of hot cocoa put it on my tab Shirley." A man said dismissively.

"It's Beryl! Go to table five!" Beryl snapped as she turned on her heel and disappeared into the kitchen.

Richard swivelled his head and blanched backwards. Before his hazel eyes was a tall bald dark skinned man in a black trench coat wearing an eye patch.

"Come with me" The dark skinned man beckoned as he sat down at table five.

Richard followed the man and collapsed into a seat opposite him, the man studied him expectantly with his single brown eye almost as if he was a really complicated rubix cube. Richard waited for the man to speak after a couple of minutes had passed but the man merely further relaxed in his char. Sighing Richard opened his mouth.

"So who are you and what exactly do you want?" Richard asked as Beryl came and served the duo their drinks.

The man let out the faintest of laughs before quickly taking a sip of cocoa.

Richard glared at the man impatiently having not touched his drink at all so far.

"I'm here to offer you an opportunity to find out your destiny." The man said bluntly.

Before Richard was about to reply the man clapped his hands together and a dazzling light blinded Richard momentarily. After the light died down Richard blanched backwards, sat next to him on either side of him were three other teenagers.

One of them was a light skinned girl with light brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a green dress and gingerly clutched a notepad; the other girl sat next to her wore a dark blue sweater with a white V-neck shirt underneath, blue jean shorts and fingerless black gloves which were drumming against the table with a nervous energy, her curly black hair fell to her midback.

Finally sat next to Richard was a young man who was leant back with his hands behind his head; he had wavy raven coloured hair which was slightly parted on the right with a feather. He had tanned skin and wore a long-sleeved white v-neck with a thin, loose tan vest that was unbuttoned and hung in drapes past his waist. He had ripped light-coloured skinny jeans with a pair of sandals which were situated on the table.

"Greetings, my fellow outcasts. My name is Nick Fury. Introduce yourselves." The man started.

"You're kidding right?" Richard asked.

"Nope, now introduce yourself. You're wearing my patience thin." Nick Fury ordered as he clenched his fists on the dinner table.

"Fine...my name is Richard." Richard grumbled with his arms crossed. _This is so stupid...I should have known better than to talk to a random stranger..._

" _The name's Shikoba_." The raven haired boy said as he sat up straight.

"Um, my name's Anna." The girl in the dark blue sweater said shyly.

"As for the one in the green dress she's called Leah." Nick Fury stated as the girl in the green dress let out a series of clicks and gestures.

"How come I can't understand her?" Shikoba asked.

"She has a gift thanks to that silver ornate cuff on her wrist; it's enhanced her brainpower by tenfold. However, she's also been handicapped in the sense that she can't speak English...it's too basic for her vocal chords." Nick Fury explained.

"So what exactly are we all doing here?" Anna asked curiously.

"A good all here to join The Warden Intiative." Nick Fury said.

"The Warden Intiative?" Richard repeated.

"Yes...now if you'll allow me to continue...this is basically a project: A team centred on people with powers." Nick Fury said.

"You're kidding right...you mean to tell me that everyone seated here has powers?" Richard asked incredulously.

"Yes, everyone except you that is. Catch." Nick Fury replied with a smirk as he threw a small black object into Richard's lap.

Richard looked down and picked up the object in his hand. It was a rectangular device which looked like an old gameboy except it was much bigger and hand two buttons.

"Don't activate it until I'm gone." Nick Fury warned.

Suddenly, the entire building shook wildly, loud crashes could be heard coming from the kitchen. Everything was moving. _An earthquake in London?_ Richard glanced up in horror as the ceiling above seemed to crack and slowly deteriorate under the increasing rumble of the shockwaves.

"Everyone Out!" Nick Fury yelled as he grabbed Richard and Leah by their arms and dragged them outside, there were cracks all over the street but aside from that most of the buildings seemed fine. A few cars were strewn around with most their drivers now unconscious. Within a few minutes the shaking stopped.

Beefy Beryl stepped outside carrying Shikoba and Anna in her arms. Shikoba looked as though he was about to turn green. _Clearly he's smelt Beryl's armpits then..._ Anna on the other hand looked shocked by the sudden turn of events as Beryl released the duo from their grip before wandering back inside.

"Beryl! No!" Richard yelled but it was too late the shaking had started once more and the cafe suddenly crumbled.

"Here take this kid you'll need it..." Nick Fury said as he shoved a gun into Richard's hand before quickly pulling out a sticky note and writing scribbling something down before sticking the note on Shikoba's forehead.

"I've got to go and check this out, another super powered person was bought here in order to help smooth out the process for you guys but it seems like she's lost control. Stay here, if I'm not back in twenty minutes leave and go to the location on the note." Nick Fury said before turning round and running towards the sound of maniacal laughter. Soon enough he was gone.

"Any ideas what we do now?" Anna asked gingerly as she got up.

"I guess we stay here and wait." Richard said with a sigh. _Guess my plan to go to Celina's house has just gone out the window, speaking of her I should probably check on her and my mum._ Richard reached into his pocket only to find his hand close around nothingness. He let out a curse before kicking away an empty can of coke.

"Relax kid...it's not that bad, we've got each other." Shikoba said as he patted Richard on the back.

Suddenly, Leah started to emit frantic clicks and began pointing at the night sky.

"Now's not the time for games Leah." Anna said calmly.

Leah stamped on her foot and let out two sharp clicks.

"Hey!" Anna shouted indignantly.

All of a sudden, a pale man with glasses materialised from a blob of black goo in the night sky and landed. Richard stared at the newcomer, the balding man wore a pair of glasses, set of black body armour and a set of black jeans accompanied with formal business shoes.

"Greetings, I am uh...Dr Franklin Hall... Give me all your money!" The man said with a nervous energy.

"Uh look man; you've clearly never done this before...why don't you calm down so that we can talk this out?" Shikoba said gently.

"Shut Up!" Dr Hall shouted in angry as he clenched his right fist slowly.

Suddenly, Richard felt a lot heavier almost as if he weighed an additional billion tonnes; he was slow, lethargic and incapable of movement. Dr Hall rushed towards him and punched him the face sending him flying backwards slamming him into a wall. _Owww...That hurt... Richard eyed the scene before him,_ Shikoba was gritting his teeth as he tried to move away from the balding man who shoved him sending Shikoba flying backwards next to Richard.

Dr Hall turned to a now frantically crying Leah who tried to click seemingly pleading not to get hurt.

"Would you just shut up and give me your wallet!" Dr Hall yelled angrily as he shook his fist, oblivious to Anna who had a aqua coloured glow to her eyes.

"Hey! Pick on me you prick!" Anna yelled in anger as she rushed towards the man and slugged him in the gut sending the man back.

"The hell?" Shikoba said as groggily got up and helped up Richard.

"Seems like Anna's tearing his arse up." Richard said as he slowly walked towards the carnage unfolding only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"How about you go and get Brain girl over there and try and calm her down. I'll help Anna." Shikoba said confidently.

Richard glanced at the scene before his eyes, Dr Hall was losing the fight clearly as Anna lifted the man and threw him across into a car but she was clearly tiring as Dr Hall meekly clenched his fist slowing her rampage towards him to a walk in slow motion.

"Why can't you-"Richard started to complain as Shikoba rose of the ground and raised a palm towards Richard's face. Richard felt a gust of air slap his body backwards a few centimetres.

"Okay, so you can fly. Forget I asked." Richard said quietly.

"Leave it to me." Shikoba said as he flew towards Dr Hall and grabbed the man before taking him into the air for a few seconds.

Richard ran towards a now teary eyed Leah who was knelt in front of the cafe and bent down.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked as he gently placed his hands on Leah's shoulders.

Leah shook him off and ignored him; she quickly scribbled something down on her notepad which wasn't completely scorched much to Richard's disbelief. Richard decided to turn his focus to the battle, the introduction of Shikoba seemed to have helped out Anna how was recuperating whilst Shikoba was waving has hands at Dr Hall sending the man back when he tried to get close.

Leah tapped Richard on the shoulder and held up her notepad. The handwriting was hard to read but Richard could just make out the words: "I can talk through this and I'm not stupid so stop looking at me like that. Go help the others!"

Richard nodded and turned around to find one of the most comical scenes he'd ever witnessed. Shikoba was giving Dr Hall a wedgie in mid air.

"PUT ME DOWN! I AM GRAVITON!" Dr Hall shouted.

"Sure." Shikoba replied as he dropped Dr Hall whose screams of terror were cut short by a fist to the face from Anna who immediately collapsed afterwards.

Dr Hall was knocked out cold, sprawled across the ground; Shikoba glided down and carried Anna bridal style towards Richard.

"So what do you think we do now?" Richard asked Shikoba.

"Click! Click! Click!" Leah shouted as she waved her hands frantically in the air.

"Any idea what she just said?" Shikoba asked as he quickly wiped his brow.

Just before Richard was about to reply a small circular object landed in front of them.

Richard picked up and just before he was about to ask if anyone knew what it was the circular object expanded and let out some steam. Richard quickly dropped it back onto the ground. The circular object then splintered off to reveal a bright glowing light. Richard's hair stood on end as he felt a buzzing sensation before suddenly lurching forward and being sucked into the light.

 _Gone._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **CLIFFHANGER**_ __

 _ **Early I know...but I just wanted to get this out to you all**_ __

 _ **Special Thanks to these guys for their OC's which debuted in this chapter:**_

Leah Boehm (MysteryAgain) -

Annaleise Bonilla(life among the dead) -

Shikoba (Shouta Izukai) -

 **There's the second chapter which introduced you guys to the special group of misfits! Also we got to meet an old character from season one known as Doctor Franklin Hall from E3! More will be revealed on how exactly he's reappeared...This is my longest chapter to date, really hope you enjoyed this chapter so far! Please review and any feedback is Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Richard woke up to the sight of Leah's face peering at him in the corner of a room with concerned eyes.

"Gaah quit staring at me! And where are we?" Richard yelled as Leah said something before beckoning him to follow her as she walked outside the door.

Richard got up from what felt like a spacious king sized bed and landed on his feet. The room seemed normal enough it had its own bathroom and a set of balcony doors. There was a computer, television, and stereo system which seemed completely high tech. Next to the side of the bed was a small fridge. The walls of the room were completely white and adorned in some sort of mysterious language Richard couldn't decipher.

"Click!" Leah said insistently.

"Relax, I'm coming!" Richard yelled as he quickly jogged out the door.

Richard glanced down the winding staircase to see a short man in a black suit, he had slickly gelled black hair and a grin on his face.

"Ah your awake, come along Richard the rest of your team woke up hours ago." The man said with a slight hint of annoyance.

Richard was about to reply before his stomach let out an uncontrollable growl.

"Any chance of breakfast?" Richard asked sheepishly.

"You can eat after you've been debriefed by Agent Ana. The names Sam Koenig and before you ask your in a secret safe house." The man stated impatiently as he turned around and started to walk through a corridor.

"Hey wait up man!" Richard shouted as he chased Sam through the door way quickly and walked right into a living room door. Richard let out a small curse.

Richard pushed open the door see the familiar trio of Shikoba, Anna and Leah sat on a couch watching a Toy Story 2 accompanied by a short pale woman with ebony curls and blue eye, she wore a long, gray-blue coloured skirt, knee-length brown boots with semi-transparent white leggings and a long-sleeved, white blouse, alongside her was a girl with an olive skin tone and straight brown hair which fell a little over her shoulder, she wore a black skin tight suit.

"Ahem...Is this a bad time?" Richard asked coyly.

The woman with ebony curls sprung into action and turned off the flat screen TV. The girl with the olive complexion jumped up and pressed a small button on the table which caused a nearby wooden table and a few chairs, shelves to flip over to reveal a large glass table, a set of black padded seats and a set of glass containers. The woman strode to the head table and sat down as did everyone else in the room.

"My name is Ana Dagmar. I'm your handler." The woman said with a thick Russian accent.

"My name is Sofia Maria Martinez and I'll be acting as the pilot for this team." The girl chirped in.

"Nice to meet you both. What exactly happened to us? The last thing I remember was..." Richard started.

"A ball with a really bright light? That's a teleport ball, new tech which Fury used to get you guys here in one piece. Also if you meet any SHIELD agents don't tell them he's alive or else I might have to kill you." Ana said bluntly.

"You can kill me any day baby if I can get a look under that-"Shikoba said before he was jabbed in the ribs by Anna.

"Quiet idiot." Anna whispered.

"As I said to you before Mr Makya I'm little old for you." Ana said sternly.

"Really? I'm nineteen!" Shikoba said enthusiastically.

"I'm twenty two." Ana countered.

Just before Anna was about to open her mouth Sofia put up her hand.

"If it's all the same to _you_ boss can I go to the jet and do some last minute background checks?" Sofia asked with a tinge of annoyance, clearly she was unimpressed with Shikoba's attempts at flirting with her superior.

"Sure, take Leah with you and introduce her to the lab." Ana said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

Leah made what seemed like a happy shriek as Sofia wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her away in silence.

"Can me and you go to the lab and have some fun?" Shikoba asked with a grin before quickly getting jabbed by Anna.

"Do you want me to get all energized and beat you up? Sorry about that Ana, what's going to happen to us now?" Anna asked quickly.

"Good question, until Sam comes back with a list of missions from Fury I guess we just sit tight. I'll give you and lover boy over there a tour around all the facilities." Ana said thoughtfully.

"What about me?" Richard asked, curious to see what hand he would be dealt.

"Training, just activate a wall panel and select training room you'll pretty much be directed there by the green arrows...get going." Ana said flatly.

 _Why does every fibre in my being tell me that "training" is just an excuse for me becoming a punching bag..._

 **A Few Minutes Later in the Training Room...**

 _Wonder were this trainer is supposed to be?_ Richard walked around the room aimlessly, the wall panel gave no signs of what exactly the trainer in this room looked like; suddenly he wished that he had asked who was going to be training him. The room looked like a standard gym complete with weights, a boxing ring, targets and a few mats.

"Ah, so at last you have decided to arrive." A female voice said from behind Richard.

Richard whipped around to find himself staring at a bald cocoa skinned woman dressed in a black tank top and black jeans.

"Hi, my name is Ri-" Richard said before he was interrupted by the woman raising her hand.

"I know who you are Mr Danquah...My name is Okoye and now...you must fight me!" The woman said before launching a powerful kick into Richard's gut sending him crashing to the ground.

Richard looked up holding his stomach in agony.

"Hmm...Slow reactions...poor fighting stance...looks like you're my bitch...get up we have a lot of work to do." Okoye said with her arms crossed.

Richard quickly scrambled up, ignoring the pain in his stomach and stared at Okoye. She quickly launched a punch at his face which sent him backwards. Richard quickly shook his head and got into a fighting stance.

"I don't want to fight you." Richard said weakly.

"You call this fighting...you make a mockery of my art! Drop to the ground and do twenty push ups!" Okoye shouted.

"Really? I don't see ho-"Richard started before seeing the grim expression on Okoye's face. He quickly dropped to the ground and got into a push up position, his black hoodie weighing him down slightly as he pressed his body downwards.

"You call that a push up! Typical they send me a skinny shrimp that can't even do a push up..." Okoye muttered as she quickly swept Richard's arms from under him.

"Start again!" Okoye ordered.

Richard gritted his teeth before resuming his position. _Just great...I now have a psychotic trainer to whip me into shape...just my luck._

"Why are you standing still? Down on the ground, there's no way your leaving this room in the next four weeks until your combat ready! I'll make a man out of you!" Okoye said as she shoved Richard on the ground and placed a foot on his back.

 _Yep she's definitely a psycho...almost reminds me of my mother..._

 **A/N**

 **So here's the third chapter of this story! Hope you enjoyed it and sorry about the length, I know it's probably shorter than previous chapters. Next chapter there will be a slight time skip by about a month and don't worry there will be alot more action in that chapter! Don't forget to review! Constructive Critique welcome!**

 **Scrawlx Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wake up." Richard heard a voice order.

"Ugh...five more minutes..." Richard muttered in his sleep as he turned and snuggled into his covers.

Suddenly, Richard felt something hard hit him on the head. Angered he got up to see an angry looking Okore, quickly he composed himself and got into a fight stance. For the past four weeks Okore had been waking him up in a early effort to train him.

Okore launched a quick punch at Richard, he dodged and practically rugby tackled Okore's waist before throwing her down on the ground. Hard. Okore quickly swept Richard's legs from under him and rose to her feet, raising a hand to show Richard that they mini battle had come to an end.

"Mr Sloppy, you need to sharpen up! Breakfast in five minutes, and then you're required to go to the living room. Something's come up that you need to attend to. Do not come back with a failure on your head." Okore said as she turned around and strode out of the room.

Richard took a deep breath. _Wonder what's the problem today then...I swear if it's got anything to do with Leah and Anna blowing up the lab again or Shikoba flirting with Ana I'll implode._

Richard jumped out from his bed and quickly got dressed into casual clothing which consisted of his signature navy jacket, his black shirt and blue jeans. To top it all off he wore a black pair of trainers on his feet. He quickly brushed his teeth and went to eat breakfast.

 _Five Minutes Later_

Richard rose from the table after quickly finishing off his piece of toast and made his way to the living room.

Richard entered the meeting room to see a serious looking Sam Konenig standing on a platform.

"Good of you to join us." Ana said from behind Richard as she directed him into a seat next to Sofia.

"Now that we're all here...as I was saying beforehand there have been reports of mass disturbance in New York created by an Inhuman." Sam said.

"Inhuman? What are those?" Anna asked curiously as she stroked her black hair which was tied in a single braid, today she rocked a leather jacket and a gray skirt.

"We don't have much information but from what we do have they seem to be human weapons made from aliens." Sam explained.

"So what exactly are we needed for?" Shikoba asked as he lazily tried to put his hand over Ana's shoulder only to have his hand swatted away. Shikoba then began to smoothen down his green sweatshirt and his brown jeans.

"You guys are going to have to go in and take down the Inhuman then take it into custody. Be warned though it's going to be dangerous but nothing Fury seems to think you can't handle!" Ana explained as she rose up to stand next to Sam.

"Click?" Leah asked clearly concerned.

"Don't worry I'll be going with you to help out in case things go haywire, this bird has a few tricks up her sleeve." Ana said as she raised her fist which was now glowing white, Richard shivered as he felt the cold wash over him.

"How can you send us into this? We've barely had any training?" Anna complained as she waved her hands around to reinforce her point, Leah nodded her head furiously.

"Relax; you have a former mercenary in Shikoba, a skilled pilot who can also double up as back up in Sofia and an experienced agent in Ana." Sam said as he raised up his hand.

"What about Okore isn't she coming?" Richard asked.

"Sorry kid, that's not in Okore's contract with us, she's strictly your training instructor." Sam said.

"Funny that, my contract didn't say that I'd be a pilot/back up/assassin but look where I am now." Sofia muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" Sam Koening asked.

"Nothing. I'll go prime up the jet and get properly suited up." Sofia said curtly as she turned around and left.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot Richard I took the liberty of rummaging through your things and getting the black box thing from your old clothes. Also catch." Ana said as she held up the device and tossed him an earpiece.

"What is this thing?" Richard asked with a mystified expression.

"An earpiece which you have to wear at all times and before you ask the black box is none of your business. Let's go...by now Sofia's probably primed up the jet for takeoff." Ana said stoutly.

"That doesn't make any sense I thought this whole take the in the inhuman out thing was about not drawing unneeded attention?" Anna pointed out.

"Sorry but rules go out the window in these scenarios." Ana said as she led the group out of the room and into the elevator.

"Going down." Ana said as she finaly got into the elevator last.

"How are we supposed to know whether we're going up or –"Anna complained as the elevator sent the group surging downwards.

"Click!" Leah let out a loud and distressed shriek as she tumbled out of the elevator first.

"What the hell?" Richard exclaimed as he rolled out after her with Shikoba sitting on his back.

"Can we do that again?" Shikoba asked excitedly.

"No, now let's move!" Ana ordered as she hooked arms with Anna who looked dazed and green.

"Aw man." Shikoba whined.

Richard looked around as he followed Shikoba and Leah; they seemed to be in a large aircraft hangar deep underground. The walls seemed to be made of black steel and on the ceiling was a SHIELD badge emblazoned on it. Richard watched as every once in a while Leah would stop briefly looking completely awestruck before Shikoba lightly sent a gust of a wind which propelled her forward.

Upon reaching what looked like a large door Ana pressed a few buttons on a wall panel and suddenly the entire hangar shook as the doors opened to reveal a hybrid-wing aircraft with Sofia leaning against the side.

"Sweet is that a quinjet?" Shikoba asked curiously.

Everyone started at him with surprised expressions.

"I didn't know that you were aware of our planes? How do you know?" Ana said carefully as she narrowed her eyes.

"Um...Fury showed up to me in one of those when he recruited me." Shikoba said.

Ana and Sofia both stared at him, clearly not buying it.

"You can ask him if you want." Shikoba said casually.

"I think I will when we get back." Ana said as she sent Shikoba a quick glare before asking Sofia to led them inside.

Leah quickly waddled in and made a gurgling sound, clearly she was happy.

 _Wonder how Shikoba knows about the plane..._

Before Richard was about to enter he saw out of the corner of his eye Anna whispering something to Shikoba before giving Richard a look which said "don't tell anyone or I'll kill you". Richard shuddered and quickly collapsed into a seat.

"Welcome to the quinjet, I'm Sofia and I'll be your pilot for today's flight." Sofia blurted out in a loudspeaker above.

Ana let out a cough and stamped her foot.

Suddenly, as if sensing her superior's anger the entire jet started to rumble, Richard felt himself being gently pushed back into his seat as he felt the quinjet accelerate forwards. Soon enough the walls of the air hangar had disappeared and was now replaced with the blue of the sky.

"This is so awesome!" Shikoba yelled as the plane flew upwards and zoomed towards the teams destination.

"Wake me up when we arrive I'm going to have a quick nap." Richard whispered to Leah as he zonked out.

A few minutes later Richard felt a small nudge as he opened his eyes to the blurry faces of Leah, Anna and Shikoba staring at him.

"Click." Leah said as gripped what seemed to be a yellow duffel bag in her lap.

"We're almost there." Anna confirmed as she clenched her fists and gave Shikoba a light punch on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Shikoba said in mock hurt.

"Just testing you." Anna said with a playful smile.

"Ahem." Ana let out a loud cough which made everyone focus on her.

"We're approaching New York in a couple of minutes, civilians have been evacuated from the premises but there may be a few strays lying around considering that this Inhuman as managed to completely level an entire building. Oh and before I forget..." Ana said as her splayed out her hand towards Anna and fired a blast of cold air towards her. Anna blinked as the beam hit her before smiling.

"Thanks, I needed that." Anna said as she rose from her seat and cracked her knuckles.

"Approaching the target in five minutes good luck." Sofia said gruffly as she steered the plane closer to the ground.

Richard looked outside the window to see mass devastation bellow him on the streets of New York. People were strewn everywhere across the ground. Children were crying as the authorities tried to pulled them out from the rubble and in the centre of it all was a black haired teen who Richard could faintly make out as a boy dressed in rags.

"Is that the target." Richard asked as he pointed down at the boy.

"Yes and from what I've heard he's pretty powerful; don't get too close Sofia just set us a few metres away behind a building. That's it." Ana said as she took a deep breath and dragged the door open.

"Jump!" Ana called out as she took a running jump and landed on the ground.

The trio looked at each other and Shikoba raised his hand, Richard suddenly felt weightless as he felt himself move out of the quinjet and land gently .Shikoba gave him a quick grin before turning serious.

"Shikoba and Anna you're with me. Richard and Leah try and help the civilians." Ana said as she rose from the ground and charged towards the boy throwing a blast of energy at her opponent which harmlessly bounced off. The boy looked up with beady black eyes and an eerie smile.

Shikoba quickly swooped in and sent an arc of wind at the boy who didn't seem to be fazed as the boy jerked his hand forward sending Shikoba flying backwards, bumping into Anna on the way. Anna had seemingly decided enough was enough as she got up and let out a battle cry as she charged towards the boy and aimed a punch at the boy's head.

Richard watched all this unfold as he and Leah quickly darted around helping pull out any survivors, just as he was about to help pull out a gentleman in suit he heard a loud shriek. He whipped around to see Anna crash into a building, her leather jacket powerless against the sheer weight of the building, she slid downwards. Ana and Shikoba likewise didn't seem to be having much luck either as they both dodged a range of cars being thrown at the boy whose gestures seemed to suggest that he was throwing air.

 _What the hell is this guy's power? They haven't even managed to land one hit!_

Richard quickly pulled out the man in the suit and beckoned Leah to come over before realising that the man was still holding onto his right arm.

"Hey...get off me old man." Richard said as he tried to pull the man from his grip. The man wouldn't let go. Richard felt a shiver come down his spine as he blinked his eyes to see the similar black beady eyes of the boy. Somehow this boy was controlling the man.

"Click!" Leah shouted a range of gurgles and shrieks as Richard realized he she had the same problem.

"Get...off...me!" Richard said as he stamped his foot down hard on the man's foot.

 **Meanwhile...**

Anna was attempting to out punch the annoying midget before her.

"Stay...still!" Anna shouted between punches as the boy dodged every single one.

"Take this you idiot!" Ana shouted from above as she sent a dual blast of energy towards the beady eyed boy who merely raised his hand and absorbed it redirecting the blast at Anna who felt her body throwing itself backwards into yet again another building.

"How about you let me take over, you look kind of tired." Shikoba said as he glided towards her and landed in front of her. He pulled out of his pocket what looked like a golden sword hilt and sent two quick slashes towards the beady eyed boy who gave Shikoba a smile as they harmlessly passed through.

"How the hell do we beat this thing?" Anna yelled as she got up.

"Stop complaining, we're wearing it down...where the hell are Richard and Leah" Ana muttered as she sent blast after blast of energy.

 **Elsewhere...**

"Leah, what are you doing?" Richard said as he sat down on the ground (with the man still holding onto his hand) and eyed the girl rummaging through her duffel bag with one hand before holding up a gun and letting out a triumphant shriek as she tossed the gun onto Richard's lap.

 _Wonder what this is? It can't be a normal gun, does she really expect me to hold one of these?_

Leah let out an encouraging shriek as she rummaged through her bag again.

"To hell with it, guess I'm going to say in my defence it was self defence." Richard picked up the gun and aimed it at the man's kneecap and pressed the trigger. Richard felt the gun buck slightly as a charge of electricity hit the man's kneecap causing a slight yelp as the man collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

"Sweet!" Richard said to himself as he pumped his fist in the air before feeling Leah nudge him.

"I mean nice gun guess we should go help the other's." He said seriously as he pointed to the battle. Shikoba had just been sent crashing into a building whilst Ana had just misfired a bolt of energy which had just hit Anna.

"Click?" Leah asked mystified as she pointed into the sky.

Richard followed her gaze to see a quinjet in the air, a few seconds later a terrified scream bought his attention back to the battle at hand as he saw an angry and bloody nosed Anna being held back by a concerned Shikoba who had the look of a frustrated young man.

Richard followed their eyes to see a horrifying sight. Before his eyes was a tired and battered Ana whose clothes were torn and her face was now the very picture of fear, she was seemingly held in a choke hold in the air by the beady eyed boy who had a look of absolute glee on his face.

Richard watched paralysed in fear as the world seemed to slow down around him as he saw Ana lock eyes with all three of the trio. Her eyes telling them each the same thing

 _Goodbye._

"I'm going to enjoy this." The beady eyed boy spoke, his voice sounded deep, unnatural and powerful.

"NO!" Richard yelled as he saw the boy clench his fist and Ana fall to the ground in slow motion...unmoving...lifeless... **dead**...

 **Dun Dun Duuun!**

 **Cliffhanger! Don't Kill me but it just seemed like the right place to stop!** **Sorry Shouta but I planned for a pretty early death to throw a spanner into the works of The Wardens...**

 **This is probably the longest chapter I've ever done and I would really appreciate some feedback on the battle scenes (and the chapter as a whole) as those were probably the hardest thing I had to this chapter...how do you guys feel about Ana dying? How do you think the team will react and who do you think will be hit the hardest? Just who is this new kid who seems practically invulnerable and all powerful? Stay tuned to find out as all will be revealed along with the appearance of a few familiar characters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Richard can you hear me?" Sam Koenig's voice blurted from Richard's earpiece.

Richard stood there motionless as he stared at the corpse of the now dead Ana. He watched as the newest addition to the fray: a quinjet which didn't belong to the team open its doors to reveal a Caucasian female with light brown hair jump out, she wore a simple blue sweater accompanied with jeans, her brown eyes seemed to have an air of fierce fury as she strode towards the beady eyed boy.

"Click?" Leah asked confused as she struggled to her feet.

"Hey lady, watch were your going it's not safe!" Shikoba shouted as he held a sobbing Anna close.

Richard tried to move towards the woman but his legs remained paralysed almost as if he was being held in place by an invisible hand.

"My name is Jemma Simmons." The woman said as she strode past Richard and moved closer to the beady eyed boy.

The beady eyed boy smiled and stretched out his hand, as if he was inviting her for a hug.

"You are an inhuman correct? I'm sorry but you must be exterminated by order of the Kree. Goodbye." The woman said as she raised up her hand and touched the boy on the forehead.

 _Why isn't she getting blasted back?_

Richard watched in astonishment as the boy dropped to the floor with a blissful smile on his face, Richard couldn't tell whether he was dead or just unconscious. Suddenly, the woman dropped to the floor unconscious. Before, Richard could move he saw an Asian woman with short brown hair jump out of the quinjet and grab Jemma Simmons alongside the boy.

"Hey! Stop!" Richard yelled.

The woman ignored him and climbed into the plane with the help of a muscular Caucasian man with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a business suit and white shirt.

Just before the quinjet was about to leave the man locked eyes with Richard and then stared at Ana's corpse. The message was loud and clear: _She was a good agent...I'm sorry for your loss._ Richard was about to shout something but before he knew it the quinjet was now a speck of black in the sky. He let out a small sigh and adjusted his earpiece.

"Sorry...send the jet down here I guess...also could you come and t-take..." Richard started before he broke down and collapsed on the ground.

"It's ok. I'll be there in a few seconds." Sam Koenig replied sadly as the jet appeared just as he promised.

On the flight back to the safe house in Vancouver (which he found out at last by looking at the map) no one talked, no one muttered a word. Sofia had decided to lock the pilot bay completely. Everyone was in a bad mood and no one was in the mood for any jokes or smiles.

Upon landing Sam Koenig carried Ana's body bag to a nearby room and told everyone to get some sleep. Richard watched as Shikoba was shoved away by a clearly distraught Anna who ran to her room.

"She's stronger than she looks." Shikoba muttered as he stalked off to his room.

"Click." Leah said flatly as she stalked off to her room.

 _Nothing's ever going to be the same again._..Richard thought as he exited the elevator and collapsed onto his bed.

A few minutes later Richard felt himself being stroked on the face, his hazel eyes opened to see the familiar bald face of Okore who had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Rest my cub we will talk in the morning..." Okore said as she rose from his bedside and left.

Richard closed his eyes and let the darkness takeover.

 **Three Days Since Ana's Death...**

Richard woke up and shivered, he had been dreaming of Ana's dead corpse. He still couldn't shake the image out of his mind. The sounds of what seemed like an argument downstairs got louder. He got up and quickly ran outside his room to see Anna and Shikoba in the midst of a heated argument. Anna seemed dressed for the winter; she wore a black beanie and a black anorak alongside black jeans. On her back was a backpack.

"You can't leave!" Shikoba yelled.

"Yes I can! I'm leaving...its not safe here and I don't want to die...I'm scared...tired and quite frankly annoyed so get out of my way!" Anna yelled in response.

Richard heard a door slam and Shikoba let out a range of insults before he opened the door to follow Anna outside.

"Morning." Sam Koenig whistled as he strode past wearing a Star Wars T-shirt.

"How can you walk so calmly? Ana just died!" Richard yelled angrily.

"I'm well aware of my colleague's death thank you very much and in case you hadn't noticed daddy long legs the world is still moving on! So get out of this funk and go and visit Okore. You have training to get to, no?" Sam said quickly before walking to another room.

Richard sucked up his teeth and strode back to his room, he put on a black hoodie and a pair of black jeans before racing downstairs, eating and heading to the training room. Upon entering he saw Okore leaning against the ropes of the wrestling ring, opposite her stood a stony faced Sofia who glared angrily at Richard as he jumped over the ropes and entered the ring.

 _Well this is awkward...wonder why Sofia's here..._

"Ah your here! My cub today your opponent-." Okore said softly.

Before Richard could react Sofia punched him square in the jaw, knocking him backwards.

"Hey Okore didn't say to start!" Richard said in anger.

Sofia didn't respond and let out another punch, this time Richard dodged and tackled her to the floor.

"What's wrong with you? Calm down!" Richard pleaded before Sofia pushed her two legs forward sending Richard flying backwards into Okore who shoved him off and climbed outside the ring.

Sofia ran forward towards Richard who had jumped up and launched a roundhouse kick. Richard felt Sofia's foot connect with his arm as he struggled to block it before feeling his legs getting swept from under him. He hit the floor. Hard. Before he could even get up Sofia booted him in the stomach once and then again repeatedly.

"You...could...have...saved...her..." Sofia said between kicks.

"I'm sorry!" Richard said as he groaned and got to his feet.

"SORRY DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING!" Sofia yelled as she charged wildly at Richard who sidestepped and let her crash into the ropes.

"I know you two were close but..." Richard tailed off as he saw Sofia start to cry.

"You don't know anything! She was my mentor before you came and a damn good friend...my best friend...she helped me after I got captured!" Sofia yelled.

Richard ran towards her and aimed a fist at her jaw before jabbing her sides which sent her down slowly.

"Look I've never lost anyone like that before but you need to keep it together...you're the most experienced person on the team now apart from Sam...we need you to stay calm and keep it together...I'm begging you." Richard whispered in her ear.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"Well done my cub...I never would have thought I'd see my old student Sofia cry...I'm impressed and I'm sure your teammates are too." Okore said with a small smile.

Richard whipped his head around as he rose up from the ground pulling Sofia up as well to see the faces of Anna, Shikoba and Leah stare dumbfounded.

"Hello Richard." A voice said.

Richard turned around to see in front of him a familiar looking man with an eye patch. He had barely changed since Richard last saw him in London. He wore a black trench coat and jeans.

" _You._ I'm guessing you know what happened then." Richard said angrily.

"Are you angry with me? You should listen to your own advice." Nick Fury said.

"Why did you send us on that mission? Why didn't you just give it to that team that came?" Richard asked.

"Ah...so it's the blame game eh? For your information Coulson's team have other problems...bigger than you and me...your job as the Wardens is to prevent street level problems from escalating." Nick Fury said.

"That's bull...that Simmons girl was able to take down that Inhuman no problem. Why can't you just give them our missions?" Anna argued.

"Come to think of it, you don't exactly seem so sad that you lost an agent!" Shikoba added as he raised his hand, a swirling mass of air forming in his hand threateningly.

"Click!" Leah shouted as she stamped with her foot.

"Quiet! Show some respect!" Okore said as she cuffed Shikoba on the neck.

"Thank You Okore. As for the rest of you I'm sorry but suck it up and get ready to go to _Wakanda_. I've received a distress signal from there." Nick Fury said before turning around and walking out of the room.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Shikoba yelled.

Nick Fury stopped.

"Tough Luck, I stopped talking to you the day I left you in London." Nick Fury said coldly before leaving.

"He's a cheery breath of fresh air..." Sofia muttered.

"So that's it?" No resolution. No sorry about Ana's death. Nothing?" Anna said angrily.

Okore let out a sigh before addressing the group.

"I'm sure he's very sorry about her death Anna but he's been under a lot of stress believe me I know that much from his eyes...please get some rest this week. Training is suspended for this week as you will all need your full rest. Leah, Anna and Shikoba you are dismissed." Okore said stoically.

Leah let out a small click of respect before following an angry Anna and an annoyed Shikoba out of the room

"What about us?" Richard said as he pointed at Sofia.

"Don't point at me." Sofia growled.

"Training for another hour, you still need practise and Sofia you're out of form... almost getting beaten by this cub...your meant to be the lion of this group!" Okore said as she pointed at the ring.

Richard and Sofia got into the ring and began fighting.

Unknowns to them Okore went to close the door of the room, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

"Ana may you rest in peace." Okore said silently as she quickly wiped her eyes and turned around. Her eyes narrowing as she saw Richard lying on the ground.

"Move it you Antelope and half horse monkey lion!" Okore shouted.

It was good to see her cubs developing into true warriors.

 **Elsewhere in an Underground Cavern in New York...**

"Is it done?"A seventeen year old boy said with a feral look in his eyes, he wore a leather jacket and blue jeans. A strong leg was lazily strewn across the armrest of the small throne he was on. In front of him knelt a green skinned woman with straight black hair dressed in silver armour, on her right knelt a girl with caramel hair in a short bob that fell under her chin. Behind them both was a number of different skinned people all we respect in their eyes for their leader.

"Yes. They took in Zebu, he's dead. Just as you said Chris...this'll definitely infuse the others with some sort of want for revenge. Can I stand up now?" The girl asked impatiently as she adjusted her blue dress.

"Of course Violet you're hypnotic voice leaves me with no choice doesn't it... You're welcome to stand Gorgona." The boy said as he lounged deeper into his seat.

"I didn't use my power and you know it!" Violet said as she stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Hpm...Master what is the next stage of our plan?" Gorgona asked curiously.

"All in good time my friend. HYDRA told me to be patient...soon we will have our revenge on SHIELD for what they did to Jiayang and the rest of the Afterlife!" Chris said as he clenched his fist in anger, this was met with a round of applause by everyone else in the room.

Chris smiled...everything was going to plan.

 **A/N**

So there we have it...the team's somewhat patched themselves up after losing Ana and are off on their next mission to Wakanda! There will be some stunning revelations about Richard and Okore in particular and a lot of action...As you guys could probably tell not everyone in the team is happy with Nick Fury's leadership...this will have some stunning implications next chapter where the team will come face to face with a new foe. Hope you liked the cameo by Simmons (who is kree possessed IMO), May and Coulson. Also special thanks to those who sent in our first batch of Inhumans:

Chris

Violet

Gorgona

Please tell me if I wrote them in character or not.

Whose your favourite character in the story so far?

Can any of you guess what Okore's connection is to Wakanda?

Any improvements/feedback is welcome:

Scrawl out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"The Circle of Liiiiifeeee!" Shikoba drawled in his seat as the quinjet lifted off towards Wakanda.

"Could you please shut up?" Richard said as he looked up from his novel.

"Click!" Leah said as she nodded in approval.

"Hey don't be rude...that was actually pretty good Shikoba. Never would have thought you were a singer." Anna said supportively.

"I'm a man of many talents..." Shikoba said.

"Yeah a man who also happens to be a player...didn't you bring five girls to the mansion yesterday." Sofia pointed out, this was her first time sitting with the group not flying the plane considering that Okoye had decided to step out of the shadows and become the team's pilot.

"Bah...details those were just accomplices..." Shikoba said dismissively.

"You sure because I was hearing a lot of noises coming from your bedroom." Sofia teased with a smirk.

Silence ensued for a few seconds before Shikoba spoke up.

"Anyone want to hear me sing Michael Jackson's greatest hits?" Shikoba said excitedly.

"NO!" Sofia and Richard yelled in anger.

"Keep quiet over there before I smack you from here!" Okoye called out as she manned the controls and turned the jet right.

"I didn't know she had superpowers." Shikoba whispered to Anna.

"I have good hearing Shikoba and as soon as we land I will KO you!" Okoye shouted.

"Yeah right she's talking out her arse." Shikoba said despite the clear headshaking from Richard and Sofia. Leah just looked shocked.

A few seconds later a shoe sailed through the air and bonked Shikoba on the head. Richard and the rest of the team burst into laughter.

"I'll get my revenge on the way back." Shikoba muttered to himself.

Suddenly the entire quinjet rumbled. Richard looked outside to see two missiles hurtling towards the jet.

"Brace for impact!" Okore shouted as Richard grabbed the table.

Another shockwave reverberated around the jet.

"I guess we're near the spot?" Shikoba asked.

"Yes, we'll be landing shortly and whatever you do don't talk out of line." Okore said as she steered the quinjet away from the missiles before gliding the jet towards the sandy surface of the ground in front of a large gate.

"Guess I don't need this." Anna said as she took off her fingerless gloves and unbuttoned her leather jacket slightly. She had refused to part with her jacket despite being in a place which was very humid. Shikoba wore a green t-shirt and brown shorts, Leah wore a green sweater and a skirt whilst Sofia wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Richard himself wore a blue shirt alongside blue jeans and brown sandals. He like the rest of the group had a backpack slung over his shoulder filled with supplies in case they got separated. The rest of the group had decided to go barefoot since they weren't used to the warmness of an African country.

"So where exactly are we going?" Sofia asked.

"First we need to get past the gate which is also the entrance to the city." Okore said.

"Seems simple enough. We get Shikoba to blast it open with air and if that doesn't work we get Leah to build a bomb!" Anna said excitedly.

"No. We wait patiently. They will come to us." Okore said steadily as she stared down the obsidian gate in front of the group. She wore her usual black tanktop along with black short and she also carried two rucksacks on her back.

"Who are you talking about exactly?" Richard asked.

"Click?" Leah said curiously as she offered Sofia a bottle of water to which Sofia politely declined.

Suddenly Richard heard a loud battle cry as the gates swung open to reveal a number of Wakandan men and women all dressed in battle gear equipped with spears and other sharp objects. Leading them was a trio of women dressed for combat in leather armour. Richard baulked backwards slightly as he saw the trio stop and talk with Okore in a weird language. He quickly jumped as he heard the trio laugh as Okore finally switched to English.

"This one here has chicken legs my sisters!" Okore laughed as she walked towards Richard and slapped him on the back.

"Yes I can see. What brings you home my sister?" One of the trio asked, presumably their leader as she was the only one to actually have some hair, a small ponytail.

"We received a distress call from this region." Okore said formally.

"Follow me."The ponytailed women whispered as she led the group past the now dissipating crowd of warriors to a hut.

Richard was amazed, the small wooden hut before him seemed completely out of place in the seemingly technically advanced village. He looked in the sky and saw that it was surrounded by large steel buildings. _How the hell has this place managed to stay "isolated"?_

Leah let out an awestruck gasp as the group entered the room. Richard could immediately understand why. For starters the hut seemed much bigger on the inside and the place was _completely_ high tech _._

"Wow." Anna said.

"Yes very wow!" Shikoba added as Sofia gave him a quick punch in the arm.

"My name is Aneka .I am the instructor for the King's guards the Dora Milaje. These two here are my students." Aneka explained as her students stood by the door.

"These are my charges: Leah, Sofia, Anna, the stupid Shikoba and Richard." Okore said proudly.

"Impressive." Aneka said as he eyes swept across the group.

"So what exactly has been happening?" Richard asked before Okore gave him a glare.

"We've been noticing that some of our vibranium deposits have been missing. Reports have come in that three mysterious figures have been sighted we haven't got much Intel on them." Aneka said honestly.

"Don't worry, I will pe-" Okore started before Aneka cut her off.

"No! The king wishes to see you. Your team will have to deal with this. They must prove themselves to the rest of Wakanda that they are not a threat. Also this one needs to go to Shaman Ugwe .Now." Aneka said as she pointed at Richard.

 _Why the hell do I have to go visit this shaman guy...I wanna get in on some of the action!_

"Can't this visit wait?" Richard asked hopefully.

"No.I will ask one of my students to escort you and one other of your choosing." Aneka explained.

Richard looked at his friends thinking silently to himself. _I can't possibly pick Shikoba...Anna's the only one who can keep him in line...plus they make a pretty good team...Leah's not exactly the most talkative type considering I can never really understand what she says...guess I'll have to pick Sofia..._

"Guess I'll go with Sofia." Richard said with a smile.

"Stop smiling...its...weird..." Sofia said as she walked and stood next to Richard.

"In that case Shikoba, Anna and Leah must deal with the intruders. Find them and capture them." Okore said.

After receiving a map both groups split off and went their separate ways. Shikoba's group went east towards the mines whereas Richard and Sofia went west.

 **Elsewhere in a Small Hut**

In a small study, a woman sat down with a telephone next to her ear deep in conversation...

"Are they there?" A deep voice boomed over a telephone.

"Yes Sir. They'll be heading towards the mines in the East."The woman said as she fidgeted with her green headdress.

"Excellent. Don't worry Madam soon enough those horrible outsiders will be turfed out of Wakanda. I've sent three of my best to the site ready to greet out friends." The voice replied.

"Are you sure they can't be beaten?" The woman asked with a worried tone.

"Yes I'm sure! Unless you want to deal with them first hand? They are the best of the best. Don't worry my sweet your King will be greatly pleased with your decision to stand by your county's morals. I'm sure he'll make you his wife once those outsiders are defeated. HYDRA wins. I win and you win!" The voice said before he cut off.

"I hope so." The woman said before venturing outside and following Aneka and her newest companion to the king's palace.

 **Back with Shikoba's Group(Anna's POV)...**

"So why do you reckon Richard picked Sofia?" Anna asked as she followed Shikoba through the damp tunnel. It was nearing nightfall and the air was getting colder. The earth beneath her combat boots crunched underfoot. If she was being entirely honest with herself she thought Richard liked Sofia as more than a fried. She'd seen the way he and her had trained constantly over the past few weeks.

"I dunno maybe he was bored? Wonder what vibraniflakes are?" Shikoba said as he ducked before he hit some leaves.

"Where did you get "flakes" from that nowhere near the word." Anna said clearly annoyed. _Is it too much to ask for Shikoba to grow up? He's nineteen like me and he's so immature...boys..._ She thought to herself as she glanced backwards to make sure Leah was keeping up. She was a strange girl who wasn't very talkative but she seemed nice enough.

"Click!" Leah shouted as she tripped over a rock. Anna quickly grabbed hold of her and steadied her.

"Y'okay?" Anna asked.

"Click" Leah said with a smile. _Guess that's a "thank you"._

"Hey guys! Come check it this out!" Shikoba yelled.

"Coming!" Anna yelled in response as she and Leah quickly jogged to catch up.

Anna stopped next to Shikoba and looked over the ledge. Below them was a large deposit of silver coloured rocks scattered. Shikoba grabbed Anna and Leah by their hands and floated downwards before landing gently.

"So where exactly are these mysterious figures?" Anna asked aloud.

"Oh you mean us?" A female voice called out.

"Show yourself!" Shikoba yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Click!" Leah joined in.

Suddenly there was a bright light which consumed the entire cavern and just as soon as it appeared it died down. Anna blinked as she saw a girl in a blue dress standing a few feet away, in front of her stood an olive skinned girl alongside an olive and tan skinned boy who was quite tall, both of them wore leather jackets alongside black jeans.

"Looks like you've stumbled upon our little heist." The girl in the blue dress said.

"Who are you?" Shikoba asked.

"Call me Violet. These two are my pets" The girl said as she traced a finger around the boy's chest.

"We don't want to fight you!" Shikoba said before receiving a jab from Anna.

"Surrender or we will beat you to the pulp." Anna said as she shook off her backpack and motioned to the rest of the group.

She got into the a fighting stance and her fist glowed, she felt more powerful ever since Ana's death. This new power was a painful reminder of her new friend's death...

"Fine then. Daniel? Aspen? Attack!" Violet said as she stepped backwards.

 **Meanwhile with Richard...**

Richard trudged with Sofia following behind him with a gun in her hand.

"Could you please put the gun away we don't need it." Richard asked.

 _Seriously is the gun really necessary?_

"I know what you're thinking but sorry the guns here to stay." Sofia said as she sped up and walk at Richard's pace.

"Oh come off it for all we know this Ugwe guy could be some really old guy...practically harmless...besides you might make the wrong impression, better to let me do all the talking...no offence." Richard argued as he tripped over a rock.

" _Clearly_...Looks can be deceiving. I mean one time I had to face my grandmother once...she gave me a biscuit..." Sofia said explained.

"So?" Richard asked.

"Turns out I made the worst decisions of my life and I got indigestion and diah-"Sofia said before Richard cut her off.

"Hold up...way too much info!" Richard yelled.

"Oh you should have seen it. I let out –" Sofia said with a smirk.

"Shut it!" Richard said with a grin.

They continued their walk in silence.

"How far do you think we are from the Shaman?" Richard asked, breaking the silence as he gave the map to Sofia.

"Well...according to his highly sophisticated scrawl which I can barely read we seem to be close..." Sofia confirmed as she led Richard through the greenery of bushes and trees to reveal a cave.

"Reckon that's the place?" Richard asked as he walked towards the cave.

"Yep...hey wait up...stop walking so fast!" Sofia yelled as she jogged to keep up.

"Can't help it...I feel drawn to this place..." Richard explained as he and Sofia ventured into the cave.

"Ah...the young cub and his partner in crime are here at last!" A male voice croaked from the darkness.

Richard blanched backwards as he saw, crouched down on the ground a man with no teeth dressed in linen robes, all around the man were pieces of blank paper.

"Richard... I am your father..." The old man said with a smile.

 **A/N**

 **Dun...dun...dun...Bet you weren't expecting that were you?**

 **Just a notice the journey in Wakanda will hopefully be split off into different segments...as seen in Anna's POV.**

 **Question: Where would you like to see me pick off next chapter? Shikoba's group or Richard? Or Maybe even Okore? (Yes we will probably be getting something to do with Okore...)**

 **What are your predictions for the next chapters...also what's been your favourite chapter so far and why?**

 **Don't forget to review! Constructive feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Okore glanced at the empty throne. It had been years since she stepped into this room and barely anything had changed. Surrounding the golden throne were statues of Wakanda's most sacred animal: the Black Panther. Okore shivered as she glanced at the ferociously spiked teeth which seemed to suggest that she was to be eaten.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's not bad." Aneka said from behind her causing Okore to shudder. _That is so weird._

"Yes, well that's what you think. What if it's about-"Okore started before she was cut off.

"If it's about the incident before you wouldn't exactly be here? Just relax and be patient I'll go and tell him you've arrived." Aneka said before disappearing into one of the many doors in the throne room.

Okore stood by herself aside from the maid with a green headdress busying herself. She felt naked, no armour, no weapons and no students to abuse with tough love. She especially missed Richard and Sofia, her best students, not that she'd tell him that and quite frankly she was concerned. _Why would Ugwe want to see him...better yet when the hell does Aneka plan on returning...?_

Suddenly Okore tensed as she heard the sound of a blade being drawn. She quickly turned and got into a fighting stance. Standing before her was the woman in a green headdress surrounded by two dark skinned and bare-chested men wielding spears.

"Hello Okore. Your reinstatement as one of the Dora Milaje is going to have to wait. I've got orders to kill you." The woman said before she rushed towards Okore lunging wildly with maniacal intent in her eyes...

 **Elsewhere with Richard and Sofia...**

"Are you really my father?" Richard said as he collapsed to his knees.

The old man remained silent before letting out a hearty chuckle, he quickly pulling out a mobile phone and taking a picture of Richard and Sofia's startled expressions.

"Of course not don't be so ridiculous! I'm just a really _really_ old man..." The old man said with a grin.

Richard was speechless. _This old man was his ancestor?_ Richard glanced at the paper thin skin and wrinkles on the man's face.

"As I'm sure you've heard I am Shaman Ugwe but please Ugwe will be fine. Sit." The old man said as he repositioned his robes.

"So are you his dad or not?" Sofia still asked in disbelief as she sat down.

"No! That would be gross. I'm five hundred years old and I'm sure his mother, not that I've ever met her mind you, isn't exactly my taste." Ugwe said tartly.

"Hey!" Richard protested.

"Sit!" Ugwe said as the paper on the ground floated upwards.

Richard sat down immediately. _What the hell it's like I've got no control over my body._

"Now to business. Your probably wondering why your here." Ugwe started.

 _Damn right now hurry up and spit it out..._

Ugwe gave Richard a harsh look.

"You would be wise to be patient like your friend Sofia." Ugwe reprimanded.

"Actually I'm not patient old man. Start talking please." Sofia said.

"Fine. You young people are in such a hurry...I asked for Richard to be bought he because I have a gift." Ugwe said as he clicked his fingers. Suddenly one of the pieces of paper transformed into an amulet.

"Uh thanks but I don't want it." Richard said, taken aback.

"Sorry but it's not optional." Ugwe said as he clicked his fingers again, the amulet went flying towards Richard and wrapped itself around his neck, almost as if it had a life of its own.

"Arrrgh!" Richard said as he felt a painful buzz in his chest.

Sofia quickly pointed her gun at Ugwe.

"What's happening to him?" Sofia said in an even tone.

"He's just becoming what he was destined to be. Ah this is the most beautiful bit." Ugwe said as the paper around him floated upwards and flew towards Richard's face before seemingly being absorbed into his skin.

 _What...is...this..._

 _Richard saw a flash before his eyes and he saw his mother's face, her hazel eyes burned with a fiery passionate love for her son as she gave him a harsh look. Another flash and this time Richard saw a battered and bruised Shikoba looking at someone. Another flash this time he saw himself and Sofia looking at a screen._

 _Another flash and this time it was a truly horrifying sight: A city torn to shreds like a hurricane had seemingly passed through it...a green and red whirlwind of utter destruction ripped through the city and came stomping towards him. The last thing Richard remembered before yet another flash was the beady red eyes of the green and red juggernauts in front of him._

 _Finally there was another flash this time it pictured Leah staring warily at a man in a black trench coat. Richard watched in terror as he saw the man grip Leah's arm and twist it. A sickening crunch and a blood curdling scream rang in Richard's ears as he felt the darkness consume him._

Richard felt a slight nudge and then suddenly he heard a loud CRACK as he woke up and sighted Sofia staring at him.

"Sorry but I had to wake you up. Your eyes were going green then blue then yellow." Sofia explained.

"Ugwe?" Richard said weakly as he shakily sat up and crossed his legs.

"Disappeared before I could put a bullet in his head. I put me in some sort of haze." Sofia said as she got up and offered a hand.

Richard took her hand gratefully and rose upwards only to realize that something was missing. He looked down and saw that he was bare chested but that was the least of his troubles. He stared down at where the amulet would have been if he wore it but instead found himself staring at strange white tattoos in a strange language.

"Any idea what this is?" Richard asked as he followed Sofia out of the cave.

"Hieroglyphics...sorry about your shirt..." Sofia said as she tossed him a cream linen tunic.

"Where is it?" Richard said as he put on the cream coloured tunic.

"It's burnt. We need to go and meet the others." Sofia replied bluntly as she sped up to a walk.

Richard let out a curse.

 _That was my favourite shirt._

 **Meanwhile back with Shikoba's group...**

Leah stared as the chaos in front of her expanded. She watched as Shikoba dived towards the boy in the leather jacket only to find himself getting socked in the jaw. Leah turned her gaze to Anna hoping she was having an easier time only to find Anna getting hit at multiple angles by the teleporting girl in the leather jacket. Leah saw a flicker of something which she calculated was a tail smack Anna in mid air sending her rocketing backwards.

"Marvellous!" Violet yelled as sat in a dramatic pose clearly enjoying the show.

Leah narrowed her eyes and fumbled in her backpack. _I've got to take her out. I will not be useless. I will not be use-_

"Hey girlie. Seeing as we're not fighting how about you sit down." Violet said forcefully as she slowly walked towards Leah.

"Click Click Clickty!" Leah replied. _God...if I could trade these powers for something which doesn't impair my ability to speak English I would be so gratefully right now..._ Leah thought to herself as she stole a glance at the wrist cuff on her right arm before finding her hand grip something heavy.

 _My stun gun! Well technically it's called a 'Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting—_

Shikoba and Anna flew past her and crashed into some vibranium before getting up and engaging their opponents again.

"A little help would be great Leah!" Shikoba yelled as he sent a blast of air towards the girl in the leather jacket that dodged the blast and teleported behind him sending a quick kick to his head before he could lash back at her.

 _Right... focus Leah..._

"Sit down!" Violet said even more forcefully.

 _Interesting...she hasn't attacked me yet perhaps her powers aren't all that._

Leah turned around and aimed the stun gun. Violet froze before her face quickly twisted into a smile.

"Teleport me home!" Violet said forcefully.

Leah watched as the girl in the leather jacket's eyes glowed purple before Violet disappeared with a poof.

"Leah do something!" Anna shouted as her opponent met her punch sending a shockwave through the cavern.

Leah watched as the boy punched Anna in the face causing her mouth to fill up with blood. Then the strangest thing happened. Anna spat out a gobful of blood to which the boy then proceeded to lick up from the ground like a dog. Anna stepped back warily, Shikoba and the girl in the leather jacket watched curiously.

"What the hell?" Sofia's voice said clearly startled.

Leah swivelled her head to see two new entrants: Sofia and Richard.

 _Wonder what happened to Richard's shirt? And why does he look so sweaty...wonder whether they..._

A groan quickly turned her attention back to Anna's opponent

Leah quickly aimed her gun. He was defenceless and no one was moving. _Should I shoot?_

"Don't shoot him!" The girl in the leather jacket yelled.

"Don't listen to her, Leah shoot him." Sofia warned.

"Please...we're sorry..." The girl said as she took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the boy who was now grinning as he sat cross legged on the ground seemingly in daze.

"What are you waiting for shoot him!" Shikoba yelled as he flicked his hand sending the girl sprawling away.

"Don't do it, we should hear them out." Richard said cautiously.

"Are you crazy? They attacked as! Shoot!" Anna said angrily.

Leah glanced all around...her brain couldn't take all of these opinions and filter out the logical choice.

She pulled the trigger and the boy collapsed the moment the bolt of energy hit his jacket.

"NO!" The girl screamed as she disappeared and then reappeared in front of Leah arms outstretched ready to strangle her to death.

BANG!

Leah looked up to see the girl lying a few centimetres away holding her leg but to no avail. Her crimson red blood flowed freely.

"That's how it's done." Sofia said as she followed up by sending a quick two fingered jab into the girl's side knocking her out cold.

"What was that?" Richard exclaimed.

"What do you mean? They were attacking our friends!" Sofia said angrily.

"You could have killed her for all we know! In case you had forgotten we were asked to capture them!" Richard argued.

"Dead or alive. They didn't specify." Anna said as she trudged over to the group dragging the boy in the leather jacket.

"Hey Richard nice threads!" Shikoba said as he began searching the girl's unconscious body.

"Shut up." Richard shot back but his lips curled into a smile.

 _Wonder what Shikoba's doing?_

"Aha! Found it!" Shikoba said as he pulled out a rectangular object.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"A travel pass which should tell us exactly who these two are. Turns out this one's called Aspen Royce and surprise surprise the other one's her brother Daniel Royce. They don't look like each other strange." Shikoba said.

"You know what you're not actually too dumb." Sofia said impressed.

"Hey!" Shikoba protested.

"Don't worry man I know how you feel!" Richard said as he patted Shikoba's head

Shikoba gave Richard a slight grin.

"Enough fooling around. Anna and Shikoba grab Aspen and Daniel we have to high tail it back Okore just called us back pronto." Sofia said as she jogged out.

Leah followed quickly.

 _I hope I made the right choice._

 **Back with Okore...**

Okore was getting really annoyed at goon 1 and two men just didn't know when to quit she had broken their spears and they didn't seem too impressed by that at all. Okore dodged an incoming fist from the crazy woman in the green dress, Okore had managed to sidestep and remove the knife from her earlier lunge but this woman was relentless.

"Who are you?" Okore shouted angrily as she punched goon 1 in the face before launching a powerful kick which sent the man crashing into a table.

Goon 2 ran towards her hands outstretched and gripped her. Okore stamped on the man's foot before elbowing the man in the chest .The woman ran towards her aiming her fist towards Okore's face,Okore hooked her elbows around the man and kicked out at the woman's stomach sending the woman tumbling to ground. Okore grinned only to have her joy cut short as Goon 2 untangled himself and swiped her legs from under her letting her crash to the ground with a painful thud.

Okore gritted her teeth and rolled away before the man could stamp on her. She jumped up to her feet and punched the man square in the jaw as hard as she could knocking the man out cold. Just before she was about to celebrate her victory she saw the woman get up and wipe the sweat off her brow.

"I will kill you...I should be the next Dora Milaje! T'Challa will be mine!" The woman said.

"Close your mouth! The Black Panther belongs to no one!" Okore said angrily as she tackled the woman to the ground and what ensued was a series of rumble and tumble, the two women rolling around screaming a range of Wakandan insults.

"Antelope!" Okore said.

"Mosquito!" The woman said.

"Horse women!" Okore shouted as she punched the wooden floor splintering the ground, as the woman dodged her punch.

Okore let out a curse as she felt a foot connect with her face sending her backwards.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Shikoba and Anna carrying two people in leather jackets, Leah holding a stun gun close to her chest fearfully, Sofia holding her gun and Richard narrowing his eyes at the sight of her.

"I can't get a clear shot!" Sofia said as she aimed her gun.

"Oh my days put that down before you shoot Okore!" Richard replied.

"Could you two please be quiet while I kick this women's ass? Put your weapons away too that's an order!" Okore said indignantly as she dodged a kick and sprung to her feet.

The group done as they were told without question.

"I am Malice!" The woman said as she lunged towards Okore.

Okore sighed and sidestepped before delivering a powerful karate chop to the woman's shoulder which caused her to crumble in pain. Okore than gripped the woman by the scruff of her dress and threw her across the room into a Black Panther statue. The woman got up and then let out a groan before dropping to the ground unconscious.

It was a tough fight but Okore had won. She turned to her team and gave them a grin before hearing the sound of clapping. She turned around to see the familiar face of Aneka, standing next to her was a woman with brown eyes and long black hair: Princess Shuri.

Okore bowed.

"Rise Okore, for today you have impressed me with your determination, skill and courage as have your team. Today we will celebrate!" Shuri said happily as she clicked her fingers.

Suddenly, a number of servants entered the room and carried away the combatants Okore and the team had defeated. Just before Okore was about to follow a joyful Aneka and the rest of the group back to the hut.

"Okore, come with me." A voice called out.

Okore shuddered...the last time she heard that voice it ordered her to join SHIELD. She turned around to see those familiar yellow eyes stared at her practically demanding that she follow him to his throne.

 _The Black Panther had arrived..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **TaTadaa! An extra long chapter with what I hope was a surprising twist to this chapter...bet you weren't expecting that...**_

 _ **This chapter had a lot of action (at least I think it did) so I would really appreciate any feedback you guys have with fight scenes or just anything in general**_ __

 _ **So Richard has got some sort of amulet, Sofia shot Aspen and Anna and Shikoba pretty much got pummelled until Leah knocked out Daniel with her I.C.E.R so expect some consequences from their team performance as a whole. So Ugwe and Violet are still at large...we'll be catching up with those two next chapter at some point as we go onto the last chapter of our Wakanda trip**_ __

 _ **What do you think will happen next chapter?**_ __

 _ **Scrawl Out!**_


	8. Author's Note:Surprise!

UPDATE: Good news everyone...I am going to be continuing this story...three years later from the events so far in a new story called "Project STRIKE" - check my profile for the first chapter which is up...Here's a small sneak peak of one the events to come...

 _Richard f_ _ound himself in a battle ravaged desolate wasteland, he looked around the buildings were cracked and damaged around him. Corpses of the dead were scattered all around him as stood in the middle of all the destruction. The smell of rotten flesh consumed his nostrils as sandstorm blew around him; his eyes went hazy since he was blinded by the sand whipping around him. After the sandstorm subsided_ _Richard_ _eyed a mesmerizing pool of water which almost glittered in the sunlight._ _Richard'_ _s mouth was dry, he wanted...no...Needed that water to quench his thirst. He ran towards the pool of water, when he finally reached the pool of water it vanished._ _Richard_ _found himself staring in disbelief at the large dusty combat boots before him._ _Richard_ _rolled backwards and stood up._

 _The stranger wore a black hooded robe, black jeans and a belt which had a skull. The stranger was tall and thin although the slight bulge in his now raised arms seemed to suggest that he was slightly muscular._

 _"You're really not real...this whole place isn't real!"_ _Richard_ _shouted angrily._

 _"Why are you complaining...after all you caused this destruction." The man_ _replied calmly as his hands glowed bright yellow._

 _"Remember you caused this hell on earth...all the bloodshed...death...poverty ...all of that is on YOUR hands...Lights out!" the hooded man said as he released an energy blast towards_ _Richard_ _'s head._

 _E_ _verything blacked out._

 _Stay tuned to Project STRIKE for more..._


End file.
